


With a Bang

by misscam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscam/pseuds/misscam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow, Charming and New Year's Eve. Time to bring the new year in the traditional way. [Snow/Charming]</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point prior to Snow and Charming having baby Neal.   
> To Bea. Inspired by a conversation about fireworks puns and Snow and Charming on New Year's Eve. Hope you enjoy all the terrible puns! Happy New Year to all readers – and a special thanks to everyone who takes the time to review or leave comments or kudos. It is very much appreciated.

With a Bang  
by misscam

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words.

II

There is something wonderfully hopeful about New year's Eve, Snow considers. It brings the promise of a new year, and all the possibilities of that. It might be a wonderful year. It might be a year of happy endings. It might, and there's the hope in it.

So she likes New Year's Eve. They might not have celebrated it with fireworks in the Enchanted Forest the way this world does, but they had their own ways of celebrating a new year coming. 

Oh yes.

They might even have considered their way something of a tradition, and traditions should be honored. 

Which is why Charming is currently kissing his way up her neck while she's straddling him, and he is making sounds against her skin that makes her toes curl. His hands have already found their way inside her blouse, stroking her sides while keeping her firmly pressed against him at the same time. 

They might be in a different world, but certain things haven't changed at all, and bringing in the new year with Charming is one of them. The first year together was in the forest under the stars and on the grass; the second in a dusty library after sneaking out of the New Year's ball. This one will be in Charming's truck parked in an alley with Storybrooke's fireworks display above, and Granny's within walking distance to join the celebrations there afterwards. 

Normally, they would have done it much earlier in the evening, but a string of constant interruptions meant plan A (renting a bed at Granny's and taking their time) is out and plan B is now in effect (anywhere they can, basically). 

Of course, a truck is not the most spacious of places or the most comfortable, but Snow isn't complaining. She has Charming and thus all she needs to get in the mood, and they've managed greater challenges, like on horseback or in a broom closet. 

As if he knows what she's thinking, he lifts his head to smile at her, the light of a few distant rockets exploding lighting up his face and his lop-sided grin. He looks so wonderfully Charming, so wonderfully hers, and she lifts her head to kiss him fiercely and feel him respond in kind. 

Impatiently, she pulls at his leather jacket, knocking her hand against the truck ceiling in the process of getting it off. Still, she is successful, and Charming makes an appreciative moan into her mouth. 

She's always liked the sounds he makes when with her. They feel intimate, given how much they reveal about fantasies and desires, and she also likes to think them partly hers, because she is the cause of them. He might feel the same way about her sounds and noises. He certainly encourages her to make them, like now, having managed to ease nimble fingers inside her bra to caress her nipples. 

She groans her approval, working her own fingers on the buttons of his shirt. He's wearing a tie as if to make her task harder, the bastard, but at least it gives her something to yank him closer with if she wants to. (They have had some other fun with ties before as well, she has to admit. Oh yes.) So she leaves the tie on for now, instead managing to undo enough buttons all the way down to let her hands roam his chest. 

He makes appreciative sounds at that too, breaking the kiss to suck at her earlobe (he does like her ears, having devoted a lot of time to caressing and kissing them over the years) and whisper something to her. She thinks he might be complimenting how her short skirt and high leather boots look on her, but the mounting sounds of the fireworks display outside is making it hard to hear. 

She wore this skirt with him in mind, at least, as it is just covering enough to be decent but still revealing enough to give Charming plenty of indecent thoughts. Thoughts he seem to be acting on how, lowering his hands to squeeze her ass through the fabric before beginning to work on pulling the skirt upwards. 

Her stockings are sheer enough that every touch he makes feels almost as warm against just skin, but that almost is still not good enough and she growls impatiently. Judging from the bulge in his pants he too, is somewhat impatient.

She grinds lightly against him, and sure enough, he growls as well. Seconds later he is kissing her deeply, his tongue brushing hers. He tastes of hot chocolate and marzipan from Granny's party treats, and he seems to enjoy the taste of tangerines from her, judging by the way he's licking his way into her mouth.

Dimly, she's aware of stockings being torn and doesn't even care. Not when his fingers have managed to push aside her (admittedly minimal) underwear and is brushing lightly, up and down, up and down, sending jolts of pleasure shooting through her. She presses against his touch, letting her head fall backwards and closing her eyes. She can see the bright lights through her eyelids nevertheless, and not all of it is the fireworks display either.

He has one hand on her back, keeping her steady while he works his fingers and brushes kisses against her neck, and she's dimly aware of her own breathless moans against the roar of rockets above.

He pulls back when her whole body feels flushed, cupping her cheek gently and looking at her lovingly. “Snow.”

His eyes are bright and blue even lit up by the red and yellow lights in the sky, and as always, just the way he looks at her makes her heart skip a beat. 

While he's gazing at her, her fingers manages to unzip his jeans and find their way into his underwear, and he's hard and smooth in her hands. Gently, she strokes him, watching the way he closes his eyes and parts his lips in pleasure. If her cheeks weren't burning already, this would manage it. Oh, would it ever, because seeing him lost to her touch, lost to her, that thrills her just as much as his moans do.

“Charming,” she says, and he opens his eyes to look at her again, his eyes dark with want.

They meet in a kiss as he lifts her up, and she uses her hands still on him to angle him just right. Then he slides all the way into her in one slick motion, and they both sigh into the kiss at the feel of it. She enjoys the feeling of him so hard and so deep into her, the sense of being joined, of being together.

_Yes_ , she thinks happily, greedily, rocking her hips and enjoying the friction of that.

Her phone rings. 

It takes her a second to realize it's even ringing with all the other noises above them and the noises Charming is making, and seems to take him even longer, judging by the way he protests when she breaks the kiss.

“Phone,” she murmurs, as he tries to recapture her lips.

“Leave it,” he growls. 

She shakes her head, already having spotted who is calling from the picture lighting up on the screen.

“It's Emma,” she says, and he sighs in defeat. “I better... She might worry. We told her we'd meet them at Granny's before midnight.”

He nods, and and she manages to fumble her fingers to hit reply. “Hi Emma.”

“Where are you guys?” Emma demands. “It's almost midnight. You're missing the fireworks.”

“We're not... Missing it,” Snow manages to say, and Charming gives her downright wicked grin. “We're just enjoying it... Oh... From a different angle.”

Charming raises an eyebrow at that, shifting underneath her to change the angle slightly. Bastard, she thinks. Teasing, cocky bastard. Still, two can play that game.

“David wants to speak to you,” she tells Emma brightly (and breathlessly), handing the phone over to Charming with a smirk. 

He makes a face completely appropriate to being fucked, she thinks with delight, making sure to clench her muscles around him just as he begins to speak.

“Emma... Aaah... We'll be right there... Just... Enjoying the view from here,” he manages to say.

He certainly is, she can tell, as he regards her through lowered eyelids. She imagines she looks quite the mess, from his wandering hands and both their fumbling with clothes, but it's the kind of mess she knows Charming likes very, very much. 

She can't hear what Emma replies, but she can see Charming struggle to make sense of it , and struggle even more to form a coherent reply.

“Yeah... Uh... yeah... We'll be right... Right there,” he finally manages, leaving Emma time enough to give some sort of confirmation before ending the call and tossing her phone away.

“Unfair, Snow,” he says affectionately, kissing her hard and then thrusting into her hard to make her half moan and half whimper his name. His fingers brushing against her makes her make more undignified noises as well, and he's the one being unfair now, she decides. Oh so unfair, alternating between hard thrusts and soft brushes, clearly determined to make his wife come before the New Year does.

She does her best to egg him on as well, meeting his thrusts and kiss. To her delight, she feels his hips jerk against hers just a second before his thumb presses against just the right spot for her; her orgasm like an explosion to rival any in the sky.

She falls against Charming, hearing him trying to catch his breath as well. After a few moments, he puts his arms around her and presses a kiss into her hair. She can see him glance at the clock, and she imagines it's now close to midnight but not quite there. 

“Happy new year, Snow,” he says, and she tilts her head up to look at him.

“Happy new year, Charming,” she says, kissing him softly. 

“We better get dressed before Emma sends out a search party,” he murmurs, sounding quite, quite happy at the thought of Emma caring enough to do so. 

“We better,” she agrees, glancing down herself. “Might have been easier if you hadn't torn my stockings to shreds.”

He grins, unrepentant. Gently, he shifts and reaches for something in his disregarded leather jacket, pulling out a pair of stockings.

“I brought new ones,” he says softly. “I knew I would be tearing those off you the moment I saw you in them.”

She laughs, then shifts off his lap and lets him pull the new ones on, with him taking the opportunity to kiss a trail up her legs. They help each other adjust their clothing, in the end managing to look quite presentable. But only quite and not fully, given a few marks on her skin and a rather telling hickey on his collarbone – still, in the dim lights of the fireworks, hopefully no one will be able to tell. 

Smiling, hand in hand, they exit the car and head over to Granny's to bring the new year in with their family. 

They've already brought it in for themselves, after all. The traditional way - with a bang.

FIN


End file.
